


I'll take care of you

by ShadowPanda



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: After care, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arin Hanson - Freeform, Arin Hanson/Suzy Berhow - Freeform, Bars and Pubs, Biting, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lonely vampire Dan avidan, Suzy Berhow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPanda/pseuds/ShadowPanda
Summary: You try to get your already drunk sister home and literally run into a cute guy at the bar.





	1. The beginning

"Ash, i swear to god, if you don't get your ass in the car, i'm telling mom" You growls at your sister, currently downing another shot of vodka at the bar. "you really think she gives a shit about me drinking? i started drinking when i was 16 and she didn't say shit!" Ash yelled back and cheered in her drunken state. You grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and practically dragged her out of the bar. "She will when she finds out you've been stealing her money and wasting it on bars and guys" You growl at her. 

Ash began struggling, trying to get away from you when you arrived at the bar door. The sneaky bitch yanked herself away, making you loose your grip, as well as your footing. You stumbled into a crowd and accidentally pulled someone down with you to the floor, you on top of them. You cursed and looked up, ready to apologized, but you stopped, looking at the man you practically attacked. "Interesting way to say hi" He giggled, seeming not to be hurt. "I-I.. shit, i'm so sorry, i didn't mean t-" "Don't worry, it's alright, you ok?" He asked, pulling you up with him.

You looked around frantically, looking for your sister that disappeared. "Fuck, i'm gonna be in trouble if i don't find her.." You murmur, your mother haven given you the responsibility that is Ash. "Excuse me" You heard the man's voice behind you. You turn around and see him smiling adorable. "i didn't catch your name when you literally ran into me, care to share?" He asked, smirking at you. Something about his charm was unnerving, but adorable at the same time. "Y/N" You state. "Dan, more specifically Daniel, but i don't care much for formalities" He said, tilting his head to the side, inspecting you. "You don't look like the bar-going kinda gal, why are you here?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink you hadn't noticed. Shouldn't he have dropped that when you ran into him? "I'm trying to get my sister home before she gets kidnapped by some guy" You say, and the mention of Ash makes you look around, searching for her. 

You finally spot her sharing drinks with some guy at the bar. "That her over there?" Dan asked, pointing at the two of them. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me" you start, about to walk over to them and drag your sister home, but Dan stopped you with a hand between you and them. "Woah, calm down. That's my friend Barry, she'll be fine. He's a really nice guy, if anything he'd protect her from everyone else. But i wanted to talk more about you" He said, smirking lightly. "I, for one, have become quite fond of you, and i don't want to let you run away from me like that". You stare at him for a while, why would he be interested in you? You're just some random chick at a bar, then something clicked. "I'm not here for a hook up Daniel, i just need to get my sister home safely" you grumble, trying to get passed Dan. "Wait, wait, that's not what i-" he sighed, pouting a bit. "I didn't mean it like that.. i wanted to get to know you, you're obviously a good person, caring for your sister and all, and to be honest, i do get kind of lonely at times.." he said, his head hanging. You sigh slightly, "don't you have your friend? What's his name.. Barry?" you ask. "But Barry's like a brother to me, we know everything about each other, no new stories or fun experiences. It's been a while since i met someone new, and everyone here just wants a one night stand or a meaningless fuck buddy relationship" he whines. He's honestly adorable, but you were still scared for your sister. "Won't you just talk to me? for a bit? I promise Barry will take care of your sister" he whined like a child, you felt kinda bad, so you nodded slowly. "fine, but i'm not coming home with you or anything like that, we stay at the bar" You said, not wanting to leave your sister. 

"Is the balcony acceptable?" he asked lightly, giving you puppy dog eyes. You giggled slightly at how adorable he was, "that's fine, as long as Barry doesn't leave Ash alone" you say. Dan told you to meet him outside, him fetching you two a drink. He came back with a soft alcoholic drink for the both of you, probably not to seem like he wanted to get you wasted. You took your drink from him, sipping at it, tasting it. It tasted quite good, fruity. "i didn't know if you liked anything strong or stuff like that.." he mumbled, sipping his own drink. "This is fine" you said, sipping more at your drink. You two talked leaning against the balcony railing, chatting and exchanging favorites. You found out you had quite a lot in common, which was surprising enough. 

You yawned and slid down the wall, sitting against it and smiling to yourself. You haven't felt like this in a while, meeting new, interesting people. Dan turned around and slid down the balcony railing, sitting diagonally from you. You head began to feel a bit heavy, your eyelid barely open. "You ok there?" Dan asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "just kinda sleepy.." you mumble. "You're sure that's all it is? you didn't get a drink or anything by yourself at the bar before you met me?" he asked, trying to follow your wobbly head. "No.. just..just from you.." you mumble, starting to lean forward. Dan catches you half way from slamming face first into the ground. "Woah, you are an extreme light weight, you should go home soon" he says, helping you lean against the wall behind you, hovering over you at eye level. "Thank you" you smile at him. "no problem.." he says quietly, looking down at something. Your lips. oh.

He slowly starts leaning in, and you feel yourself lean forward. He keeps closing the gap between you two, until he leans even closer, further into the crook of your neck. "I'm sorry.." you hear him mumble, before feeling a sharp pain in your neck. "W-Wha?" you gasp, unable to do much of the situation. You two stay like this for a minute, you're unsure of what he's doing, is he sucking a hickey on your neck? After a few moments he leans back, cupping your head and smiles sadly at you, the corner of his mouth tinted with something red. You try to question it, but you're too woozy, and unable to speak.

"I'm sorry i dragged you into this.. I promise I'll take care of you.." is the last thing you hear before everything goes black.


	2. Explanation

When you finally started to wake up, you tried to rub your eyes, but something held you back. You couldn't understand why you couldn't move your arms, until you opened your eyes, to find you're not in your own bedroom. This bedroom was decorated with band posters on the wall. It had multiple cd's scattered around, as well as clothes on the floor. You don't remember going home with anyone, you never would. 

You tried to turn on your side, until you felt a tug at your wrists and chest. Looking down, your eyes grow wide to find them tied to the bed you were laying on. You started struggling, tossing and turning, but nothing helped. By the time you gave up your wrists were hurting and you were on the verge of crying. What happened to you? Who did this to you?

"Please don't do that.. you'll hurt yourself" You heard from the doorway. You look up, only to find Dan in more comfortable clothing than the night you saw him. A band shirt and some sweatpants made up his look, his hair even more messy than last night. He seems to be sniffing for something, until he sighs. "Of course you hurt yourself before i get a chance to explain" he mumbled, walking over to your bed, causing you to struggled even more. "Get away from me!" You yelled, trying to get out of the ropes. 

"Please stop, i'm really sorry about the whole drugging you thing, but i was hungry. Besides, hurting yourself now won't help at all" he said, grabbing your wrist and began untying you. He released the ropes on your wrists and chest, letting his hand linger at your right hand a bit, as if to make sure you won't run away. "Let me explain. I have to wrap up your wrists because of how hard you pulled" he mumbled the last part, getting up and walking over to what seems to be a bathroom attached to his bedroom. You looked around for a way out, seeing an open window. 

"I wouldn't do that if i were you" He said, turning around to look at you, med kit in hand. "You're in a mansion, it's pretty high up, your mortal legs won't survive the fall" he said, walking over to you and started to treat your wrists. To shaken by the events to speak, you two just sat there in silence for a while, while Dan treated your burn marks. "As you might have guessed, i'm not human" Dan began, not looking up from what he was doing. "T-Then.. what are you..?" You asked slowly, brave enough to finally speak. Yet you regretted it immediately when he looked up, his eyes a bright red color, staring into your soul. "Do you believe in supernatural beings Y/N?" He asked, staring you down. "W-wha..? Which ones..?" "Do you believe in any of them?" He countered, grabbing your forearm harder. You flinch slightly at his strength, which snapped him out of it. He released your hands and hung his head, sighing.

"I'm a vampire" He stated, looking at his hands, which lay in his lap. You were so confused by the situation, you didn't know what to do. You just sat there, staring at him. After a few moments he looked up at you. "Do you believe me?". You didn't know what to say, some of the things he did fit with he whole vampire conspiracy theories, but vampires? In this world? Really??

"I understand if you don't, i barely could when i was turned" he explained, looking at you with a calm expression. "There is one thing though.. Now that you know about us, and because i'm at the first stages of marking you already, i can't let you go" he continued. "M-marking me?" You stammer, what was he talking about? You never heard of any marking fases or shit like that in vampire lore. "What do you mean marking me? as what?" you ask. "As my thrall" he said casually, as if everyone would know. "And if i don't want to be your thrall?" you ask, which made him smirk. "Do you really have to ask? i'm sure you know" he said, looking away. "I'd hate to do it, but if you'd rather die, which is understandable, i'll relieve you of that pain" he said, sounding slightly sad at the idea. 

"H-How does that work?" You ask lightly. He looked at you in slight surprise. "W-Well, i could easily snap your neck, o-" "No! i meant the thrall thing.." you interrupt him, shivering at the image of him ending your life in a single twist. "Oh! well, you'd stay here, obey me, then i won't have to put you under my control-" "So i'm your pet?" you asked, a bit angry at the idea. Why did he have to pick you? "Well, in one way yes.." he trailed of. "You do have to feed me every so often, but other then that, just don't run away" he explained, looking at you in a casual manner. Seeing your confusion made him raise a brow. "What?" he asked, "Feed you?" you whispered back, then it immediately clicked. "Yes, feed me, i hope you know what i mean by that, or you've ben living under a rock" he said, smiling at you slightly. 

"Which one will it be? I promise not to treat you like shit if you're my thrall, i'll protect you and take care of you, unlike some of us" he said, hoping to convince you not to take the easy way out. "Alright.. i'll be your thrall.." you whispered, Dan's face lighting up. Hopefully you'll find a way out somewhere.


	3. Exploring

You sat on the bed, waiting. Waiting for anything really, you didn't know what to do. Dan said he had to go take care of something and left but not before shackling you to the bed with an ankle chain. He didn't ban you from exploring the room, as long as you didn't go further than that. Maybe you should look around, waiting was honestly just making you more nervous and scared, so you started to look around. 

The man had a lot of cd's and records, he must have really liked music. You even spotted a bass in the corner, though it didn't look like he used it very must, by seeing the dust beginning to collect on the end of it. The most of the CDs were from 80's rock bands, so he can't be that old. Or is the age stereotype with vampires not true? You could ask him later since you don't remember some of the things he specified being "common knowledge" about vampires, especially the marking your thrall part. 

You froze for a second, feeling eyes watching you. "Dan?" you asked, turning to the door. No one. You felt a chill run up your spine, freaky. You looked around the room, just to be sure no one was here. Nope, nothing, no one. You shook the feeling and continued to look around the room, trying to spot anything of interest. You did find some old Nintendo systems, he was a gamer? an old gamer at that, but still a gamer. Maybe he wasn't so bad. You walked over to the old Nintendo system and saw a shelf filled with old cartridges. You thought you'd heard of some of them before, though nothing you've ever played before.

"Find anything you like" a voice asked from inches behind you. They must have sensed your senses kicking into turn around, and switching to the fight option of the fight or flee mode, try to hit them. Because they grabbed you from behind. "Sorry! I forget that I don't make that much sound!" Dan almost yelled panicking, trying to apologize for scaring you. You relaxed a bit, but he didn't let you go just yet. "I haven't hung out with that many humans lately, I forgot how easily you scare.." He said with a small chuckle. When he let you go, you turned around to look at him. 

He smiled at you, then turned around and grabbed something that was lying on the desk, that wasn't there before. It looked like the blood bags from a hospital or one of those fake blood bags from the hobby store you get during Halloween for a vampire costume, but you didn't exactly think that Dan would get one of those for "cosplay purposes". He stuffed them in a backpack and started to change clothes, started by removing his pants, which made you immediately turn around and blush. "What? my own thrall can't look at me in my underwear?" He chuckled, getting dressed. 

When he was finished, you hoped, you turned around slowly, seeing him dressed to go out. "Where are you going?" you asked softly. "We" he started, emphasizing the "we", "are going out, I don't like being here when we're all gathered here" he said, putting on the backpack and walking over to you. "Gathere-" you started, barely having enough time to question his statement before he lifted you up bridal style. 

"Come on, i gotta show you something" he said while heading for the window, when he placed his foot on the windowsill and leant forward, you hanging out of the window, you suddenly remembered you don't like heights, as you remembered you were in one of the top floors of the mansion. You clung to Dan so you wouldn't fall, which made him chuckle a bid. "Don't worry, I got you, as long as you don't struggle" he said before leaping out through the window. He was so fast, then you remember that vampires usually have superhuman strength, so this would make sense. 

It was weird hanging onto Dan while he ran at superhuman speed through the woods we were in, it was like being car sick, though you usually don't get car sick, this feeling was so unnatural. "We have to pass through a town, so I have to ask you to keep quiet. I don't want to deal with other people, and I hope I don't have to threaten you" he said quite loudly, as the winds kind of picked up when he was running. You didn't think anyone would have time to react if you screamed for help. You could maybe wiggle out of his grip, make him drop you. It would hurt at this speed, but it wouldn't probably be worth it. 

Then he stopped almost completely, which made you stop planning, what was he..? You couldn't even think of the question before he bent down, and launched the both of you up several meters up in the air, making you scream automatically. He looked down at you questionably and unsure, trying to see what made you scream. When he felt you cling to him harder, he smiled slightly, happy that you weren't trying to call for help, at least he hoped so. "Sorry! it's easier and more fun on the rooftops" he chuckled loudly, landing on one of the rooftops. He started jumping from rooftop to rooftop.   
Even though you were clinging on for dear life, the city was quite beautiful during the night, glowing. You looked up at Dan, who looked like he was having so much fun, he really liked this.. You felt yourself smile slightly, which then made you disgusted with yourself. This man kidnapped you. Made you into his pet, told you that you didn't have a choice because he'd kill you otherwise. How could you fall for him like this? Are you an idiot?! He probably uses his stupid cute charm to make you feel guilty for him so you won't try to escape. You felt like an idiot falling for it.

After a while, he landed on the ground again, about to pass the town. Then you made your move, pulling your fist close to your chest, you threw an uppercut at him, having the perfect angle. It slammed into his chin, throwing him off guard and making him drop you. He'd slowed down after landing, so the speed of the landing didn't scrape your skin too bad. You quickly got up, instinctively looking over to Dan's direction. He was holding his chin in disbelieve, he didn't look angry, just stunned. "W-Wha. Y/N?" he asked softly, looking at you like you betrayed him. Then you ran.

"Y/N!!" he yelled, launching himself towards you. Shit. forgot he has super fucking human abilities, good job at thinking that threw, you told yourself, trying to round a corner into an ally to shake him off. When you ran out of the alleyway to the street, you almost got run over, the man driving the car honked for ten seconds or so before yelling at you to get out of the way and watch where you were going. You ignored him and continued to run up the street, hoping Dan wouldn't be stupid enough to use his abilities in front of these people, even though there weren't that many out today. Some cars, a couple people here and there. 

You just had to get away, find help, as fast as possible.


	4. Surprises

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm so stupid!" Dan yelled at himself, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He looked through the streets searching for you desperately. "If I don't find her I'm so fucked!" He harshly whispered to himself, landing on a particularly high roof and looking around. If word got out, there would be newsmedia and reporters and paranoid people and hunters, and probably some fangirls, which is never fun to deal with. He ran to the edge and jumped off the ledge.

Something caught his eye, making him double take and stop on the next rooftop and look at something below, seeing if he finally spotted you. His face went even paler if it was possible, and almost growled annoyingly at himself when he realized how deep shit he truly was. 

 

You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. You didn't even know what you were looking for. Stopping a random person and telling them you were getting chased by a vampire didn't seem like a good idea, and they probably couldn't help much anyway. Probably best to find a police station or something similar, they probably won't believe I'm being chased by a vampire, but if someone's after me they have to give me some sort of protection. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you rounded a corner and rammed into someone, you stumbled back, though the person you ran into didn't seem fazed at all. "Just leave me alone!" You screamed, regaining your balance and looking up at what you thought was Dan, but were surprised to see a man in his early forties maybe, short brown hair with a few greys. He looked slightly concerned, probably wondering why you ran into him. "Hey, don't worry, are you ok? why are you running?" He asked, slowly walking closer to you. You backed away from him, looking behind you and into the alleyways to keep your eye out for Dan.

"Is someone.. after you?" He asked quietly, holding his hands up slightly to show he wasn't going to hurt you. "You.. you wouldn't believe me" You breathed, still out of breath after running. "If someone's after you I know of a police station nearby, probably best not to ask you why you're being chased." He said, giving a small smile at the end. "Come on, if you're really being chased we have to move, it's only a couple blocks down the road," He said, grabbing your hand not too harshly and pulled you down the street. "T-Thank you" you stammered, exhausted from running. 

After jogging down about three blocks, something dropped from the sky in front of you both, making you stop in your tracks. Two red orbs shining from the dark figure, which slowly rose into a standing position with a low growl. "Let. her. go." he spat, staring heavily at the man holding your wrist, who was shaking slightly. "W-Wha? What are you?" He almost whispered, stepping back and slightly pulling you with him. "I said let her go" Dan stepped closer to the both of you, practically growling the words and reached a hand out towards him. The man threw a briefcase that he was apparently holding at Dan, hitting him square in the face and knocking him back by surprise. The man pulled at your wrist, dragging you with him down the nearest alleyway and started running with you, hearing the terrifying shriek of an angry vampire left behind.

"Why is that thing after you?!" He screamed, practically pulling you with him, you didn't think you could run anymore. Your feet started stumbling while you ran and you struggled to keep up. "He.. he thinks he owns me.. like some sort of.. pet.." you tried to explain, fighting against the pain in your legs. "What makes him think that?! is he your abusive boyfriend or something?! is he even human?!" He yelled, pulling at your arm harder. "N-no, he kidnapped me.." you stammered, this was hard, you just wanted to take a break. 

After a few minutes, Dan zoomed past the both of you, stopping a few feet in front of you. "I'm not playing around, give her back and we can forget this, I'm not in the mood right now" he growled, looking like he's only getting more pissed the longer this goes on. Who were you kidding, this guy is insane, he'll never give up, chasing humans is like a game to him. You slowly descended down into the negative thoughts, tuning out most of the yelling and growling. You were basically dead, it was only a matter of time. 

"Stop fucking around!" you heard Dan yell, before he leaped at the both of you, but not before the man pushed you aside and got tackled by Dan. You were pushed to the ground and accidentally banged your head against the ground. Groaning in pain, you looked up to see someone go flying further into the alleyway, then seeing Dan walk into your point of vision, looking in said direction. "Leave us alone, go back home" Dan growled, breathing slightly heavy, out of anger or exhaustion, you weren't sure. 

"You're no fun, Leigh" you heard a chuckle. Confused, you looked forward, seeing the man slowly rise up and dust off his jacket. "And I was having fun too, I'm working on my acting at the moment, and I like to believe I was doing a good job too." he said, looking up at Dan with a smug smile. "I told you, I'm not in the mood" Dan growled, flexing his claws, as if ready to attack again. "Shame on you Daniel, showing your true form in such a public place, you know you can't do that" The man scolded Dan. What was going on..? Did they know each other?

"I'm not an idiot Brian, I could sense you from a mile away" Dan barked. Brian? they did know each other. God, you were in deep shit. "And yet you're here, clearly not for me, so what is your reason?" Brian asked casually. "I was passing by," Dan said slightly annoyed as if talking to an older brother. "It didn't seem like passing by to me, running around in the streets, using your abilities in public as well". "I had a little accident" Dan almost whispered, eyeing you. "You let her get away? are you still that pathetic?" Brian laughed. "She caught me off guard ok?! I got careless" Dan yelled frustrated. Brian slowly walked up to Dan. "That's not all, you're weak like you've always been, honestly Dan, you couldn't take me on in a fight, we both know that. Now, why don't you use that blood bag for what she's worth?" Brian spat, like a disappointed father. "Not yet.." Dan mumbled. "What are you waiting for? to get to know her better?" Brian laughed slightly, making Dan look down at the ground. "Dan, no, you can't be serious." Brian said, his face dropping, he walked up beside Dan, looking straight forward while speaking. "She's supposed to be your thrall, not your friend, haven't I thought you anything? or are you still as weak and emotional as before? Feed already, getting to know her won't forgive your actions of what you've already done. You've already started. Finish feeding on her like the beast you are, don't deny your true self, Daniel. I let you live for a reason" Brian said, looking over at you, eyes glowing red.

"If she's not fully marked or gone by the next time I see you, I'll destroy you myself. I gave you this life and I could easily take it away. Especially in your weak form right now. So man up already." Brian spat the last words in Dan's directions. Dan just kept staring at the ground, knuckles going white from how hard his grip was. "Not even going to say anything huh?" Brian asked and looked over at you one last time. "If you can't keep her in check, put her under your spell, or have you forgotten what I taught you?" He said, then leaped off into the distance, leaving you and Dan alone. 

Dan didn't move for another minute. You were still stunned by what happened, you didn't know what to do. After a while, Dan slowly made his way towards you and knelt down next to you, grabbing under your back and knees. "Please don't fight back this time.. I don't want to hurt you.." he whispered, lifting you up bridal style, and started slowly walking out of the alleyway and down the street. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk, and he did have tears in his eyes. You slowly looked down into your lap, leaning against his chest. Maybe you should listen to Dan, it doesn't seem like he's in the mood to hurt you, plus you're tired. You let Dan carry you down the road, eventually starting to run once in the more wooded area.


	5. Emotions

You don't remember falling asleep, but you suddenly felt someone shaking you slightly to wake you up. You stretched a bit, still tired and your legs hurting from yesterday. "Just a little longer.." you asked, rolling over to look at Dan. "If you want food, you have to wake up now while it's warm" he said, except there was something off with his voice, it was darker, probably because of what happened yesterday. You rubbed your eyes and looked up. Someone else entirely looking down at you with a smile. That wasn't Dan...

"I'm Arin by the way, Dan wasn't feeling too good. He's downstairs, and I thought you might want breakfast" He said softly as if trying not to scare or confuse you. "You.. know Dan?" you asked. "Of course, we're roommates," he said, turning around and walking out. "We'll be downstairs, come whenever". He left you to yourself in the room you woke up in. You looked around, it resembled the room Dan first took you too, band posters, an old Nintendo system, cd, and of course clothes on the floor. The bed you were on was soft, but it was starting to feel weird constantly wearing and sleeping in the same clothes. 

You stood up, looking around, and your eye caught a window. You looked out, seeing that you were probably on the second floor based on the hight to the ground. You questioned whether you should go for it, then your stomach rumbled. You hadn't eaten in a long time. And Arin did mention breakfast. Then you started thinking about Arin. Was he human? or a vampire? Did he know about Dan? You slowly opened the door and walked over to a set of stairs. You heard someone groan and stopped. "I don't know.." someone mumbled. "You just tried to get her back, don't think too hard about it." That was Arin, at least you thought. "It's not just that.. she saw a side of me I wasn't ready to share yet.. and all because of that jerkwad" you heard Dan say. "The scary, protective side?" Arin asked, "not only.. she saw me get belittled by him.." Dan said with a sigh. "I'm such an idiot, she's not gonna fall for someone as weak as me" you heard Dan say. "Dude, does she really have to fall for you?" Arin asked, then a stretch of silence. "...It just makes it easier.." Dan finally said. "Daniel, do you feel like you need to use her to get stronger, or are you lonely?". "...I'd rather not say..". 

You heard something shift, then a sniffle. "I know how you feel, I use to feel the same" Arin said. "It's just.. you two look so happy.. you're so lucky, and here I am, all alone.." Dan said weakly, making strings pull at your heart. "Dan, no, you're not alone, you have us, and I hope after a while of explaining and getting to know each other, you might have her, just... don't push her to anything, and don't restrict her too much.." Arin said. "He threatened me..." Dan said, but it was muffled like he said it into a pillow or something. "About what?" "He said if I didn't mark her or kill her, he'll kill me! Why'd I have to run into him of all people!" Dan sobbed, probably into Arin's chest or so. You were suddenly quite aware of your position, inches from the top of the staircase, listening in on a vampire who kidnapped you confessing his loneliness to his friend, the whole situation made your head spin. 

Then a door on your floor opened and your head shot up, seeing a woman with dark long hair wearing a black and white striped bathrobe. "Oh, hi, just go downstairs and get breakfast, don't be shy," the woman said, walking past you and towards another door which when opened appeared to be a bathroom. After a while, you heard a shower run. You froze in space completely. Then you heard the guys talk again downstairs. "Come on, you have to get cleaned up before she sees you like this, want some eggs?" Arin said and you heard a shift, probably him getting off of a couch or something. "Yes please.." Dan whimpered, sniffling. "Do you think your girl will want some too? if she ever comes downstairs?" Arin asked. "She's not my 'girl'" Dan argued. "Then what is she?" "...my friend..", you heard Arin chuckle. "You can be so adorable sometimes," He said. "Speaking of, is she ever gonna come?" Arin asked. "I don't know..." "..you don't think she..?" there was silence for a while, and you took a few steps down to try and see what was happening, then you heard scrambling. Suddenly you saw Dan run up the stairs you were halfway of descending, and he almost crashed into you. "Y/n! good, you're here.." he said, smiling slightly when seeing you. You could see his eyes were slightly red, in the sense that he was either tearing or crying, which made it hard to see him trying to smile at you to cover it up. 

"Y-Yeah.. just had to get up.. I'm still tired and sore from yesterday.." you said, and smiled slightly when Dan visually relaxed and that. "Good... I was... scared you might have left, but there isn't a town nearby, so you might have gone hungry, or hurt yourself or -" "Dan, it's fine, I'm here" you interrupted him, making him look up at you surprised. "Y-Yeah," he said. You started walking down and saw a living room attached to an open kitchen whit a bar table separating them with bar stools at the side. The cabin you were in was quite nice looking. You saw Arin making some eggs on the stove. He smiled at you when he saw you. "Finally, you're here. You want some eggs? it's the only thing I mastered within cooking" He said with a chuckle. "I'd love some" you replied. "Great! you can sit down at the dining table over there" he said, pointing to a prepared table. You sat down at the table and looked around. The cabin was beautiful, the perfect family cabin with wooden floors and walls with a fireplace and everything. 

Arin came over with a pan and poured some eggs with ham and spices in them onto your plate, it honestly looked amazing, but that might be because you were starving. "Here you go, be careful though, they might still be hot," he said and poured the rest on the other three plates. You started eating the eggs, then saw Dan come down the stairs with the woman you met. They were whispering something to each other, and Dan looked a bit upset, but it seemed like she was trying to cheer him up. "Eat a bit and you'll feel better. Wanna pick what we have for dinner?" she asked, treating him like a sad child, which made Dan look a bit more innocent when he nodded slowly. He honestly was a bit adorable at times. "Alright, you go eat some and think about what you want, ok?" She said, and walked over to Arin, giving him a kiss on the cheeks and getting something from the fridge. "They're married" Dan said, now sitting beside you, which made you jump and grab your chest, trying to slow your heart. "Shit, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so quiet when I move around.." he mumbled, looking so defeated. "It's ok, I understand." you said, smiling a bit at him. 

"Her name is Suzy, and that's Arin" he said, tilting his head to the two of them. "Yeah, I met Arin, he woke me up for breakfast." you said, eating your breakfast with Dan. "That's good, they're nice people, you'll see that soon enough." "I've seen it in Arin, but I haven't been too much with Suzy to know yet" you said, looking at the two of them get something to drink and other essentials. They sat down and started eating. Things were quite while everyone ate, and it was nice. "So Y/n, what do you think of Dan so far?" Arin asked, making you stop eating and look up at him. "Arin!" Dan protested. "Isn't he a good catch? I think you two will be adorable together!" Suzy said, cheering slightly. "Suzy!" Dan protested again, smacking both his hands over his face in embarrassment. Arin nudged Suzy playfully. "They're not officially together yet! give them time!" he whispered loudly, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. "Oh, shit, sorry, but look at them! they're made for each other!" she whispered loudly back, both her and Arin laughing. Dan practically sliding out of his chair under the table to get away. "Come on Dan, we're just teasing you!" Arin laughed. Your face was flushed, but seeing how embarrassed Dan was made you smile. 

After eating, Dan and Arin started cleaning, and Suzy came over. "Hey, if you need anything, you can just ask. I have extra clothes if you want to change" she said, smiling widely at you. "Actually, I'd like that, I've slept in these a lot, and they're not that comfortable anymore" you said, and she led you upstairs to get a change of clothing. 

 

"They'll be fine" Arin said, looking at a concerned Dan see Suzy dragging you upstairs. "Do you think.. she heard me..?" He asked. "heard you?" Arin questioned. "When we talked... before she came downstairs.." he said, concern still a major emotion on his face. "I'm sure she didn't, don't be so paranoid." Arin said, walking over in front of Dan and giving him a hug. "And besides, maybe it'll show her that you're still human.. you are the most human vampire I've met" Arin said, stroking Dan's hair, who rested his head on Arin's shoulder. "It's just.. difficult admitting you're lonely.. you know?" Dan murmured into Arin's shoulder, letting him comfort him. 

"It's gonna be ok" Arin said, rubbing Dan's back. "It's gonna be ok.."


	6. Teasing

"Do you want something that looks sexy, cute or comfy?" She asked when she dragged you into her room. It had a lot of bugs and black decor. "Comfy, for now, don't think we'll be going outside too much" you answered. "Comfy it is" she explained and went through her closet. She pulled out a big black sweater with kitten whiskers on it, and a pair of white pajama shorts. "We look about the same size, hope it fits!" she said, handing me the items. She jogged over to the door and closed it after saying "I'll be downstairs, come down whenever!" and closed the door to give you some privacy.

After changing, you walked downstairs again, seeing Arin sitting on the couch drawing and Suzy sitting on the other side of said couch reading. Dan was nowhere in sight. When you were at the bottom of the stairs, Suzy looked up and smiled. "Aww, you look so cute!" She said, grinning. "You really do, Dan's a lucky man" he said winking. You flushed a bit, but smiled at how welcoming they were, having only known you for about an hour. "Speak of the devil" you heard Suzy say, looking over to another door on the other side of the room, Dan just having walked through it. He looked up at you and stopped in his tracks. "Wow..." he whispered, which made you blush even harder. "You look... nice..." he said, smiling a bit. "Nice?! She looks fucking hot!" Arin exclaimed, extending a hand towards you. "Arin!" Suzy smacked his leg with her book, but with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, but if you don't see that, you're fucking blind!" he said, laughing a bit. "We know Arin, she looks adorable, but you're making her blush! don't scare her away, or Dan will never get a chance!" She said, joining Arin. "Guys! shut up!" Dan whined like an annoyed teenager. Despite how embarrassed you were, you started laughing with the two others. Dan just sighed and walked past everyone and upstairs.

Not having much to do, you followed Dan upstairs and entered his room. Dan walked to the bed and flopped on his back, looking up at the sealing and letting a big sigh escape his mouth. "Sorry about them... they like teasing me and treating me like their kid or something like that..." he mumbled, closing his eyes and tried to relax. He looked kind of at peace. 

You looked around a bit, seeing if anything interesting was around. You saw some papers and notebooks on the desk. You looked up at Dan, seeing him on the verge of falling asleep, then you turned back to the desk and sat down on the chair in front of it. You looked through what appeared to be notes and lyrics. He wrote music, wasn't expecting that. Most of them were silly joke lyrics, but some were serious with deep messages and moral values. Just exploring Dan's room gave another perspective of the man. You could easily see he was a kid at heart, what with the posters and video games. There were also clothes everywhere on the ground, from what you could tell it was mostly skinny jeans and band t-shirts. 

You heard him stir in his sleep, which made you smile a bit. He must be dreaming of something. You walked over to the video game collection he had and looked through some of the games. They were really old games, but you remembered some of them from when you were little. While looking through some game titles, you heard a whine escape Dan. He must be dreaming heavily huh? He twitched in his sleep and kept whimpering. You walked over and sat down beside him. It didn't look like he was having a good dream. You shook him slightly, trying to wake him up, which made him shoot up and gasp. "Hey hey, you're ok" you said, patting his back, he was panting heavily and sweating a bit, he really was beat up. "Did you have a nightmare?" you asked, which he only responded by nodding. He curled up into a ball and started shaking. "Damn it... this wasn't supposed to be like this... you weren't supposed to see me like this..." he whined, he was so vulnerable. Poor thing was falling apart, and probably because of that Brian guy. You slowly moved closer and hugged him, which after some time made him stop shaking. 

"Do you wanna talk about it? why you're feeling like this?" you asked. There was a short pause, then he shook his head. "Alright, I'm not gonna push you into anything, but talking about it helps... and it doesn't have to be me either, it can be Arin or Suzy, just try to get it off your chest... ok?" you asked, surprised how much you wanted to help him. "...It's all because of him..." he mumbled into his knees. "You mean Brian?" he nodded. "You want to tell me what happened?" you asked softly, rubbing his back. "He turned me... taught me... but I was apparently too weak and emotional for him, so he... beat me, punished me for being weak. And of course I had to run into him with you, which made him see how weak I really was..." he said. He finally lowered his knees, but he still didn't make eye contact. "Plus I haven't had a thrall in a while, so I don't remember how most of you react and think, which makes me accidentally scare you and stuff..." he mumbled. "Can I ask you something?" you asked softly, which did make him look up at you, which was good. "Sure, what is it?" he asked. "He mentioned something about me, the whole marking progress. He said you'd have to fully mark me, what does that mean?" you asked, which surprisingly made him blush. "O-Oh, it's just how I make you my official thrall... at the moment you're just fed from, you're not actually my thrall yet... That's why I brought you here, other vampires can sense you're been fed from, but you don't belong to anyone yet, so they could easily... just take you from me... That's what Brian was trying to do..." he said, looking away. "How do I become your thrall then? like officially?" you saw him blush even harder. "T-There are different ways of doing it, but I only remember two..." he said, scratching his neck. "what are they?" you asked, curious as to why he was blushing so hard. "I'd rather not say right now... it might scare you away..." he said, looking away from you. 

"Alright... let's talk about something else then" you said, looking around, then you remembered something. "Does Arin know you're a vampire?" you asked, feeling kind of dumb, he probably does. "Yeah, he knows... Suzy's one" he said. "She's one? like... a vampire?" he nodded, looking more relaxed. "I was lucky to meet them when I was turned, Brian brought me to the mansion I showed you, saying I could stay there if I had to, and her room was across from mine. We hung out sometimes, and I met Arin, we shared interests and hung out a lot, and now he's my best friend" Dan said, smiling a bit at fond memories. "Suzy was more experienced with the whole vampire thing, so she showed me some tips and tricks. She and Arin have stayed together for a long time, it's quite amazing actually, how well they fit together" he said, smiling to himself. "Yeah, they look adorable together" you said, smiling yourself. 

It was better seeing Dan this way, he looked cuter and happier.


	7. Dinner

You and Dan talked a bit on the bed, trying to get Dan to relax a bit. It genuinely hurt your heart seeing how sensitive he could be, and it made you want to protect him, even though you told yourself you wouldn't fall for it. So far he's always tried to protect you, even though he did go full threatening vampire mode to get you back, but that Brian dude was dangerous... 

You weren't quite sure what you thought of the whole situation yet. So you tried to get to know Dan a bit, seeing as you were stuck here for quite a while. You talked about everything from music to video games to idols to other supernatural beings. "Do only vampires exist?" you asked. "Of course not, we have lots of varieties in the world, I haven't met a lot of them though, so I can't be sure what's real and what isn't," he explained. "What have you seen then?" "Well, I've seen a werewolf that didn't wanna talk in the woods, so I went my own way, I also met a ghost that kicked me out of my previous house, the one I had before sharing this one with Arin, and I uh... also knew.. a succubus.." he said, looking around a bit. "You mean dated?" you asked teasingly. "We didn't date! at least not officially, she was just too much you know..? feeding off of sexual energy all the time. That shit drains a man!" he tried to explain yourself, which only made you laugh. 

There was a knock on the door, Dan said a simple 'come in' and Suzy opened the door. "Hey you two, I was wondering if you two wanted to go out to eat tonight? Arin and I are going to a sushi bar two towns over" she explained. Arin came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You two in?" he asked casually. Dan furrowed his brow and stared at Arin a bit, then looked over to you, then the ground. "Dan, remember what I told you..." Arin said softly, which seemed to help Dan make up his mind. "Alright... but could we not go to that town..?" he asked. "Wh-" Suzy started, but Arin interrupted her immediately. "Sure, you pick which town and which sushi bar," he said with a smile. Dan nodded, then Suzy shot forward and grabbed your wrists, pulling you up. "Come on! I gotta get you some clothes!" she said and pulled you towards her room again. "You think she's missed having a girl over?" Arin asked watching you two leave. Dan chuckled a bit. "Yeah, probably, she's much easier to be around then Xandra too," he said, smiling fondly to herself. "Yeah, but she was just unhealthy for you," Arin said, walking into the room and sitting down on the bed. "So, I bet we have a couple minutes or hours, wanna play something in the meantime?" "Of course!". They both played video games to wait until you two finished. 

 

"I'm going to make you look super cute!" Suzy giggled to herself, picking out clothes for you. "How did the previous clothes fit by the way?" she asked. "They were practically the perfect size," you said, sitting down on her bed. "Mind if I do your make up as well?" she asked, picking out an outfit for you. "I don't mind, I didn't bring any of mine here, so" you laughed a bit, which she giggled too as well. "here, put these on then knock on the door when you're finished, I'll wait outside," she said as she scampered off out of the bedroom, leaving you to change for yourself. 

After you changed into some really cool looking clothes that fit perfectly, you knocked three times on the door, letting Suzy in to do your makeup, she had grabbed her make-up purse from the bathroom and pulled some things out from it and threw it onto the bed, she went to work and held your face to make sure you didn't shake. It was easy letting her do her job, so you just relaxed. When she was working on your foundation, you heard giggled and laughter from the other room. You smiled a bit to yourself, and Suzy must have seen it because she smiled too. "They play games together, just beware that Arin is a sore loser" "What should I exactly be 'aware' of?" "you'll see..." she said, concentrating. Suddenly you heard someone yelling from the other room, and then a burst of laughter. "That, he does that a lot" she giggled, fixing a bit around your eyes. 

When you were done, you went to Dan's room, seeing him practically crying from laughter, and Arin yelling at the game they were playing. "Guys! we're ready, get over here" Suzy called to them, making the both of them jog to the front entrance to put their coats on, when Suzy gave you a jacket and pointed at a pair of shoes you could use, you swore you could see Dan staring at you, but he looked away when you looked up. Arin was actually who gave it away, smiling goofily at Dan when he looked up at him, making Dan hit him in the arm weakly and mumble a 'shut up' under his breath. You only giggled a bit and finished tying your shoes, they were a bit bigger than your normal size, but it'd do. 

When you all went outside, people just stood still for a while, making you unsure what to do. "Where are we going?" Suzy asked, walking up behind Arin, rubbing his back. "Royal sushi I guess," Dan said, walking up to you, surprising you when he picked you up bridal style. You fumbled a bit, automatically grabbing around Dan's neck so you wouldn't fall. When you looked over at Suzy, she had picked up Arin Piggyback style, stumbling a bit. "You sure you can handle me?" Arin asked, a hint of self-conscious in his voice. Suzy looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Of course I am, maybe I'm just getting a bit weak, you should feed me soon," she said winking at him, which made him laugh a bit and kiss her cheek. That's when Dan suddenly took off at high speed, leaping forward. You weren't ready, so you pulled yourself closer to him, scared to fall again, which made him chuckle. "Don't worry, I've got you" he said holding you a bit closer. 

It was kind of late, the sun setting in a bit, giving the forest a slight glow to it. You didn't have much to do, so you just admired the forest, smiling to yourself a bit. You've always been fond of the forest, but never had the chance to see it so deeply before, the beauty it held. The four of you traveled for about twenty minutes to the nearest town. When you could see the town from where you were, Dan and Suzy dropped the speed a bit, in case people were around. By the time you were at the edge of the town, you were all walking on your own, Dan having dropped you and Arin hopped off Suzy. 

You walked about ten minutes, chatting and joking, and walked up to a simple but cute sushi restaurant. You hadn't had sushi in a long while, the four of you sat down at a table and looked at the menu. You all picked out your order and chatted while you waited. Arin, Suzy, and Dan all talked about different things, but they also tried to include you in their conversations as well, which became easier by the minute. They really were interesting people, and fun to listen too, with Arin and Suzy's parenting behavior around Dan, like they've taken him under their wing, it was quite cute to see. 

The food arrived and you all ate when someone wasn't talking they would be eating, and you all laughed at jokes that were made around the table, by the end of the night you would include yourself in more and more conversations. Arin and Suzy would often tease Dan, but had started doing it with you as well like they were accepting you into the family. "Come on guys, we can walk around the town," Suzy said and got up, Arin following shortly. You got up with Dan and all four of you made your way out of the bar, but not before paying for the food. 

You simply walked down the streets and took in the beautiful sight of it at night, you smiled to yourself a bit while the other three walked beside you talking. You heard something fall in an alleyway nearby, a can or something, that made you look over. It was so dark you couldn't see anything, but you felt eyes on you like someone was looking. You looked worried and felt a shiver run up your spine, you haven't felt like this before. The feeling of being watched. 

Dan suddenly puts an arm around you, squeezing a bit, as if to give you a hug. "You ok?" he asked, smiling down at you. "Yeah, just heard a noise," you said, it's best not to get Dan paranoid, not after seeing him when you ran away. You don't ever want to see him like that again. "Don't worry, I'm here" he said, kissing the top of your head. You giggled a bit, feeling taken care of was always nice. Suzy suddenly got excited about a club we were walking up towards. "Can we go? we haven't been in a club for ages!" She exclaimed to Arin, who looked like he didn't want to. "You know I don't drink..." he said. "But we can dance! Come on babe, dance with me!" She said, pulling him inside. "Dan just chuckled and rubbed your back a bit. "Wanna go? we can also just go home" he said carefully, making sure you knew you had a choice. "A bit of dancing wouldn't hurt, I guess," you said, not wanting to go home just yet. Dan walked with you inside and tried locating Suzy and Arin, who were nowhere in sight. 

"Do you want a drink?" Dan asked pulled up close to your ear because of the loud music. You smirked a bit at him, "iunno if I can trust you with my drinks after what happened the first day." you teased, which made him blush slightly and rub his neck. "I was weak ok..? I know I couldn't carry you if you struggled..." he mumbled, but thankfully you caught it. "I'm teasing Dan, a drink would be nice," you said, smiling up at him, which made him smile in return. He held your hand and pulled you slightly to the bar, where you ordered your drinks and waited. He leaned on the counter and looked at you with a smile. "What?" you asked. "Nothing, you're just beautiful, that's all," he said casually, which made you blush but chuckled at the same time. "You look quite handsome yourself young man.". He chuckled at that and the bartender gave you your drinks. You drank and chatted for a bit. You both ordered a few more drinks. A little flirting here and there, though it was playful, thank god. "I wish we met like this... instead of me having to.. take you," Dan said, blushing quite visibly, but that could be the alcohol. "Me too... you're a good person Dan.," you said, you could tell you were tipsy, but you had control. He put his hand over yours and played with your fingers as if they were really interesting. "I'm not.. not after what I became.. I'm forced to do bad things because of my new nature.. for example," he said, looking up at you into your eyes. "If it weren't for who I am now, you wouldn't be here, you'd be with your family and friends," he said seriously, he really was beating himself up for kidnapping you. "But I like it here, with you. I didn't exactly have the best family and a lot of friends anyway, and besides, I have you, Arin and Suzy, which is nice" you said, smiling at him. 

He took your hand in his and held it up against his cheek and closed his eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it... I deserve the opposite if anything" he said frowning and melted into your palm. You slowly and gently rubbed your thumb over his cheekbone and closed your eyes as well. He nuzzled into your palm, turned his head slightly and kissed the inside of your wrist, long and soft. It made you smile and look up at Dan again. He looked lost in thought, in your palm. He kissed it again, then opened his mouth slightly, and you saw his fangs emerge barely noticeable. It made a shiver go up your spine. "Dan" you whispered, which he didn't seem to hear, so you repeated it louder. This time he seemed to have heard it and looked shocked at your hand, then your face. His face overcame with a mix of frustration and disappointment. "I'm sorry... I haven't eaten in a while... I can't help it..." he said, leaning away from your hand and resting his hands in his lap, staring at them. "I'm a monster..." he mumbled, which made his lower lip wobble. You instantly reached forward and took his hand in yours. "No," you said firmly, staring at him. "You're not, stop saying that. If you're hungry... then I can help" you said, a bit nervous, but seeing Dan so pained was horrible. He quickly shook his head. "No, I can't do that." "I'm your thrall Daniel, it's my job isn't it?" you asked, which made him stare at you in disbelieve. "But.." "No buts, come on" you pulled him up, looking for a private room close by. You dragged Dan towards the back of the club, there was always private rooms at clubs, there had to be. Dan weakly yelled your name in shock. "You don't have to! I'll survive" he said looking sad. You just shook your head and pulled him into a nearby storage locker. You pushed him in and closed the door behind you, leaning on it. "Now, i won't let you out before you.. feed.." you said hesitating at the last part. "y/n, you obviously don't want to do this" "but it pains me to see you so weak, so vulnerable, it pains everyone." you said, "but" "Just hurry up and get it over with Dan, you obviously need it." you countered, which made him sigh. "where.. um.. where do you want me to feed from..?" he asked, rubbing his neck. "I. don't care really" "the neck is the easiest and fastest..." he mumbled. "Alright, neck it is," you said determinedly. He hesitated for a minute, then walked up to you, leaning a hand on the door that you were leaning in and leaned his forehead against yours. "Last chance... you can still back out.." he said as a last resort. "I've made up my mind Daniel," you said determined, even though you were quite nervous. 

Dan gave a simple nod and leaned forward towards the crook of your neck, you felt a slight pinched, but that was it. You leaned more heavily against the door and waited. Dan fed from you slowly and gently. His hand came up your side and wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer. He started lapping at your neck and let out a quiet moan, which made you shiver. He only pulled you closer and started sucking harder, like you were his lifeline. You whispered his name, a silent question to if he was done soon. He growled slightly and bit you again, this time it was harder, deeper. The hand he had against the door flexed and his nails dug into the door, growling in approval as more blood seeped out. You raised your arms and clung onto his jacket, trying to hold yourself up. Your knees were getting weak and you began to slide down the door, but Dan was having none of it. He grabbed one of your wrists and pinned them to the door, making sure you wouldn't slide down while he fed on your neck. You whimpered slightly, but it only seemed to fuel his desire. "Dan... n-no more.." you mumbled. He didn't respond. "Dan... D-Danny.." you said, but he kept feeding. You weakly raised your other arm and weakly bumped it into his back, which he didn't react to. You raised it again, and this time put all your force into slamming him in the back, which must have broken his daze because he stopped and leaned away. He looked at you with a slight horror in his eyes. "Shit.. y/n, I'm sorry, I told you we shouldn't have done this, here" he held you gently and helped lower you down into a sitting position. "I'll be fine... wow, you really were hungry, huh..?" you laughed slightly, feeling the blood slide down your neck, Dan grabbed the wound and applied pressure to keep the blood at bay. "I'm sorry.. you were just so.," he mumbled looking at the floor. He stopped midsentence. "So..?" you asked looking up at him. "...delicious.." he said, which made a shiver run up his spine as if facing the reality just now. "I'm sorry.. that probably sounded creepy.. how about I get you home?" he asked picking you up bridal style after most of the bleeding stopped. Luckily Suzy's jacket covered most of it when zipped up. 

He carried you out of the club and jumped up onto the rooftops without being seen. You could already feel he used much more force this time around as if he became stronger. "what about Suzy and Arin..?" you asked a bit weakly. "I told Suzy I'm taking you home," he said and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "how..?" "telepathically" he answered immediately. "I'll get us home, you just relax that pretty little head of yours," he said as he landed on the edge of town and leaped into the forest with extream force. You laid your head on his shoulder and relaxed a bit. Even though he was moving extremely quickly, there was something calming about him carrying you like this.


	8. Affection

You awoke slowly in a bed, Dan's bed. Sitting slowly up, you felt a pain in your shoulder, it wasn't much, just a little sting, but it was there. You flung your legs over the edge of the bed and cupped your wound. It was bandaged. Dan wasn't anywhere in sight, he might be downstairs, probably with Arin and Suzy. Speaking of which, you heard someone walk up the stairs and light shushing. Thre the door you heard "I'm working on it ok? I'm trying to stabilize her before she loses more blood, you'll just have to cover your nose or something. Feed from Arin already, iunno, just don't go near her", then the door opened and Dan walked in with a washcloth in hand. 

"Oh, hi, you're awake, good" Dan walked over and sat on the bed next to you carefully, as if you were fragile. He reached a hand up to the bandages on your neck, hesitating for a moment. "May I?" he asked softly, which you nodded to. He slowly removed the bandage and slowly dabbed the wet washcloth at and around the wound. You flinched a bit, but it was only because of the sensitive skin. He dabbed at the dried blood around the wound and down your back. When he finished he leaned down and kissed your shoulder, bringing a hand up to your shoulder blade and rubbed gently. "I'm sorry... I was too hungry to maintain control... but I'm better now, I won't have to feed for a while" he said smiling against your skin. he slowly lowered both his hands on either side to the hem of your shirt, playing with the hem a bit. He hesitated, "mind if I take this of..? the blood stains are driving Suzy crazy," he said into your shoulder. You only nodded, still a bit dizzy from blood loss. 

He slowly pulled your shirt off, leaving you only in your bra, making you shiver from the cold. You hugged yourself trying to maintain body heat. Dan looked at you and frowned, and wrapped his arms around you, hugging you. He was surprisingly warm... "Aren't you a little warm for a vampire?" you asked, but finally stopped shivering. "It's... because I fed not long ago. My skin gets colder the longer I haven't fed," he said and looked up at you, smiling with hooded eyes. He looked quite cute like this, not so shy and relaxed. You leaned into the hug more and rested your head on his chest. He rubbed your back slowly, then after a while, he started humming a song. You relaxed more into him and smiled, you could get used to this...

There was a gentle knock on the door and Dan whispered a 'come in'. Suzy opened the door with her nose pinched. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt a romantic moment~" she teased. Dan chuckled and placed his hand on your head, giving you a gentle scalp massage. "The blood covered t-shirt is over there, you can wash it," he said nodding his head to the t-shirt. "Thanks, you two have fun~" she practically sang after picking up the shirt and closed the door walking back downstairs. After a while, you heard Dan chuckle. "What is it?" you asked nuzzling closer into his chest. "She just told Arin not to disturb us" he scratched at your head, starting a deeper scalp massage, it made you shiver and let out a quiet moan, but at this point, you didn't care. "You can hear her?" you asked. "Yeah, I can tune it out, but I knew she'd do something like that. especially after meeting you" "what do you mean?" "Iunno, Arin, and Suzy just tease more than usual, I think they like you," he said, kissing the top of your head. "That's good... I like them too, they're nice people to be around" "I'm glad you think like that, it's nice seeing how early they accept you, they have good senses for that," he said, starting to rock you gently back and forth. You two stayed like this for a while. 

"You want a hoodie or something?" he asked and you nodded. He slowly let you go and stood up, and you let out a slight whimper from losing his heat. You hugged yourself again and shivered from the cold. He chuckled and walked to the wardrobe, getting a hoodie out and walking over to you. He pulled the hoodie over you and finished with a kiss to your forehead. It warmed your heart seeing him like this. He cupped your cheek and smiled down at you. "Are you feeling any better now?" "mmhm" "want something to eat?" "mmhm" you just hummed and nodded. You were about to stand but Dan bent down and picked you up bridal style. "Daaan, I can walk on my own" you moaned out, looking up at him as an annoyed child would at their parents. "But I like carrying you around, plus now I'm much stronger thanks to you" he winked at you and made off with you downstairs. 

"Awww, look at the happy couple!" Suzy laughed, holding both her flat palms up against her cheek. You smiled at that and nuzzled into Dan's chest again, his sent was quite nice at the moment... "Aww, you two are just too cute," Arin said from the couch looking up from a book he was reading. Dan walked into the living room and put you down on one of the comfy chairs they had. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped you in it, he knelt you down and send your hands. He kissed them gently and looked up at you "I'm going to go get you something warm to drink, we need to get your blood sugar up again, you just sit here and relax, ok?" he said and smiled up at you. You nodded in response and he was off. You looked over at Arin who couldn't stop grinning at you. "What?" you asked, "It's just nice seeing you two get along. You must have really helped him, he's much better after he feeds, but he hates doing it so he's often miserable. I'm glad you convinced him, even though it might have been scary" he said and started reading his book again. You looked over at Dan and Suzy in the kitchen, Dan helping Suzy make snacks and warm drinks for everyone. You too had noticed that Dan was acting differently this time around, more confident, not afraid to show affection, as well as he looked better physically. He must have been starving himself if this is what he actually looked like, he was beautiful. 

"I'm not trying to press you into anything," Arin said looking up from his book. "But I really hope you do stick around... Dan's a nice guy, and now that he has someone like you he's even better," he said, smiling genuinely. "I thought I didn't have a choice" you laughed a bit. "I mean, you could try and run away, you'd probably die out there tho, but you could always be more desperate I guess. What I'm trying to say is, we really like you, all of you, and I don't know if you've noticed but Dan especially Dan" he said smirking at you. You laughed at that and looked up at him. "Thank you for that, I might just stay, actualy" "that's good to hear," he said and continued to read his book. 

Dan walked in with a tray of four cups, along with Suzy who had a plate of cookies. Dan set the tray down on the coffee table and picked up one of them. He walked over to you and handed it to you. The cup itself looked like it was stuffed with marshmallows, but Dan insisted that there was indeed hot cocoa in the cup. After handing you the cup, Dan walked over to Arin and made him scoot over to give space. He sat down beside Arin and Suzy, though it was a tight fit. "We need a bigger couch..." Dan mumbled, trying to get comfortable and reaching for one of the cups. "Or she could have sat on your lap," Arin said, nodding over to you. "Arin," Dan said, looking over at him. "I'm just saying! you don't seem to be having a problem with affection anymore" "I don't want to force anything..." Dan mumbled the last sentence, which made you smile a bit. He really was a good person. "I don't mind" you decided to speak up. "It does look pretty cramped for you three" you continued as if trying to make up an excuse. "You don't have to, we're fine-" "Dan, she just told you she wanted to be on your lap, are you just gonna ignore that?" Suzy said and chuckled when Dan looked over at her, half mortified half annoyed. "Shut up Suze!" he mumbled and stood up. 

He put the cup down and walked over to you, this time you stood up on your own, which made him look at you and pout. "Darn it.." he said as he sat down, making you giggle. "What? why do you want to lift me up so bad?" you asked, sitting sideways down on his lap. "I just like the feeling of being strong, ok?" he pouted and looked away, which made you giggle even more. Arin stood up and walked over to the tv and bent down, fiddling with some wires. "What do you wanna play? something modern or old memory lane?" He asked and plugged a cable into the tv. "Can we play Breath of the wild? I've been enjoying playing that." Dan said and wrapped his arms around you. "You mean watching me play?" Arin asked. "Same thing" "It really isn't" Arin countered and plugged the switch in. You drank your cocoa and started feeling a bit better. You were finally warm now, but you were still a bit dizzy. You lay your head down on Dan's shoulder and sighed. The gesture made Dan bring a hand up to your head and started to rub it. "You feeling ok?" he asked softly, leaning a bit closer to you. "Yeah, not cold anymore, but I'm still a little dizzy," you muttered into his shoulder. "Drink more of your cocoa, I might have taken to much out of you... sorry about that..." he said smiling slightly down at you. You just smiled back at him. "I'm glad you got your strength back at least..." Dan smiled wider and kissed your forehead and turned to the tv watching Arin play, slowly rubbing your back.


	9. Exploration

You don't remember falling asleep in Dan's arms, but when you woke up you were snuggled into his chest, his bare chest... You shot up and your face turned bright red and woke him up in the progress. He rolled onto his side and looked up at you through one eye, then smiled. "Relax, I just wanted to take care of you... Plus I hate sleeping with a shirt on, but if it's that uncomfortable for you, then I can put one on.," he said sitting up. "N-No no, it's fine, just... unexpected, that's all," you said and looked away. 

He chuckled and placed a hand on your back, rubbing slowly. "Come on, I don't want to risk you falling over if you get up, and I'm still tired, come cuddle?" he said, giving you puppy eyes. You looked up at him and smiled. "Alright..." you mumbled and laid down on his chest. He hummed happily and wrapped an arm around you. "I'm glad you're warming up to me.." he said softly. You guess you were warming up to him, he was a good and caring person, not to mention adorable. But something did nag you, something he said...

"Hey, Dan?" you asked softly to see if he was still awake, he hummed in acknowledgment. "Now that I'm... 'warming up to you'... can you tell me how you mark me?" you asked, then Dan gasped, and choked on his own spit and started coughing. You shot up and looked up at him. "It's not a big deal! I just... wanted to know..." you said looking away. "No no, it's ok... it's just, iunno if you're... we're ready for that..." he said, rubbing his neck. "But you said there were multiple ways of doing it though, correct?" He nodded slowly. "Yeah... two to be exact, well three, but I can't do the third one..." "How come? and what are these ways anyway?" He looked up at you and sighed. "Alright, if I tell you, will you promise not to freak out?" You gave him a concerned look but nodded slowly after a while.

"Alright, the one I can't do is a ritual... It's supposed to let your body relax so when i. inject my venom into you, your body won't fight it... but it's been ages since I performed one, and I don't remember how to do it correctly," he said, half talking to himself. You looked at him concerned. "...venom?" you asked finally, which made his face light up in realization. "Oh no no, well sort of, it's my sent, so if any other vampires try to feed on you, they'll smell me... on you, and leave you alone... basically..." he said, trying to explain the best he could. "uh-huh.." you said, nodding once. "look, it's difficult to explain it, but just trust me, ok?" you nodded slowly at his statement. "And the other two ways?" "Well, I could also... turn you, that way when you're a vampire, you'll be used to the venom, but it'll hurt... a lot, and I'm not putting you through that..." You nodded, a sign for him to continue. "and the third option?" "Well... we have t.." you couldn't hear the rest because he mumbled it. "I'm sorry, what?" "we have to... lay.. together.." you looked at him dumbfounded. "You mean..." "...sex...yeah.." he rubbed his neck and flashed a crooked grin. "It's.. again, difficult to explain, but when you.. have an orgasm, it's supposed to blend with my venom and numb your body or something, I'm not sure..." he looked up at you. "I don't know the science of it exactly, but some dude tried it once, and the victim didn't feel anything, then others tried it and it worked every time, so it's just something that was discovered, like the first guy that actually tried milk, shit like that." he finished rambling and looked at you, watching for a sign of.. well anything, really. 

"Is this all a trick to get me to have sex with you?" you asked, half loudly which made him shoot forward and shush you. "Suzy and Arin are still here, so keep it quite, but no, it's true... if you really don't believe me, ask Suzy, but please believe me when I say I'm not lying, I have no reason to" "Except to have sex with me" you interrupted. "That's why I didn't want to tell you! look, if I tried injecting the venom-" "-please stop calling it venom.." "-then it would hurt, a lot. Like, on a scale of one to ten, it'd be a fifteen" "...why so specific?" "my point is, it'll paralyze you, for a couple days at least. So I don't want to do that either, but... Iunno where Brian is right now and if he finds me again with you unmarked.." he mumbled to himself looking down at the bed, then his face lit up again, realizing something and looking up at you. "B-But I don't want to push you into anything! That's why I wanted to wait..." he said and looked down at you again. You thought things over. "So our best way is to... lay together?" you asked, which he nodded to. "But you don't have to, you'll just have to lie low is all, as long as we don't meet Brian again, I won't have to mark you. There aren't a lot of other vampires in the area, so you're pretty much safe from them. but.." he stopped. "but what?" "but... Iunno how Brian will go... He hates me, especially since I disappointed and disobeyed him. And now that I have you I think he'll try to push me. But he doesn't know where I am, so we should be safe" he looked up at you and frowned. "I'm sorry, it's a lot of progress, but you don't have to do any of this, just forget it.." he said and got up. He started putting on a sweatshirt when you two heard a knock on the door. 

"Breakfast's ready, come downstairs if you want some" you heard Arin threw the door. Dan looked at you and asked if you wanted some. You nodded and he turned to the door, yelling that we'll be down in a minute. Then you heard footsteps go downstairs. Dan looked over at you and sighed, he walked up to you and took both your hands in his and kneeled down in front of you. "Look, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, so just... forget all this happened, you don't have to do anything, alright?" you nodded slowly and he smiled at you, kissing your forehead before pulling you up and off the bed. "Think you can walk?" he asked and held around your shoulder. "yeah, of cour-" you started, then began to faint. Dan was quick on his feet and swung his other arm around your knees and picked you up bridal style. "yeah, I might have overdone it yesterday, you just let me take care of you, ok?" he looked down at you, and you nodded and smiled. You'd have to admit, it's quite nice having someone take care of you. You feel like a child again.

Dan carried you to the breakfast table and you heard Arin chuckle. "You two are such cuties, when's it official then?" "Don't push, Arin, she doesn't have to do anything" Dan said while setting you down at one of the chairs. "I'm just saying you two look adorable together, it'd be hard not for you two to end up together," he said while eating some of his pancakes. "Just shut up Arin" Dan mumbled, giving him a glare. You giggled a bit, along with Suzy. You went to pick up the fork, then a faint blackness washed over you, giving you tunnel vision and you tried to blink it away. After a few seconds, you felt a hand lay over yours, you looked over at Dan who had a concerned look on his face. "You ok?" you smile and nodded. "Yeah, still just a bit dizzy". you said and held his hand a little while longer, looking down at your hands intertwined and smiled. He really did care about you. 

"See, like that, right there. You two couldn't fit more perfectly for each other" Arin commented, making Dan shoot him a glare again, which made you giggle again. Suzy elbowed Arin in the arm gently with a smirk on her face. "We get it Arin, but they themselves have to realize it too, so don't spoil it!" she whispers yelled at him. You giggled again, smiling to yourself. This really did feel like family. You looked up at Dan, who mouthed a 'sorry' which made you only smile wider. "It's ok," you said and began eating your breakfast.


	10. Emotion

After eating breakfast you went to go take a bath. The water was running and you were waiting for it to fill. You began to feel dizzy standing and sat down on the toiler. Suzy walked in with a fresh pair of clothes and frowned when she saw how you were. "You sure you can take a bath alone? I don't want you to drown..." She said and put the clothes on the counter. "I'll be fine... I think..." you said, honestly not sure. You had been out of it because of blood loss. Dan said it could take up to a few days until you felt normal again. You'd been feeling dizzy and tired a lot lately, and often getting tunnel vision and losing the feeling in your legs while standing. Because of this Dan had carried you everywhere and helped with every little thing. He looked like he felt guilty for what he did, but then again you did ask him too. It was nice having some space for yourself, but you weren't sure if you could trust yourself being alone, and probably not around baths either. 

"I can help you wash if you want," Suzy said with a smile on her face. "No no, you don't have to, I'll be fine," you said, not wanting to bother her. "You're not scared of being naked around me, are you?" she asked smirking. You looked down at the floor and gave a half shrug. "Come on, we're both women, I'll help you get cleaned up," she said and opened a cabinet to get a washcloth. The help would be nice...

"Alright, strip and hop in, the heat will help get the blood pumping, so you'll 'heal' faster," she said, doing air quotes at the word heal. You nodded and took off your shirt, shivering in the cold. "Hurry up, you can't stay cold for too long, or else you might get sick," she said and took your clothes, throwing them into the laundry bin. She helped you carefully step into the bathtub and wet the washcloth. She put some soap on it and started to wash your back. You sighed happily and smiled. The feeling of being taken care of was amazing. She chuckled and rubbed up to your neck, then frowned slightly at the mark Dan had left. 

"I'm sorry he did this to you... he's been desperate for a while..." she said and rubbed it slightly, making you flinch a bit. "Well, I did technically ask for it.." you said and looked down into the bubbly water. "He wasn't supposed to go overboard like this... but he hasn't fed for weeks, so..." she said and washed your arms. "How bad is that? as in how often do you normally have to feed?" you asked. She furrowed her brow and sighed. "Every two to three weeks..." she said. "And the last time he fed?" "Two months ago..." Your eyes blew wide. He really had been starving himself. 

"Why was he starving himself so severely?" you asked. Suzy sighed and washed your other arm. "He's been terrified of hurting anyone ever since he turned. He's scared of what he is. Two months ago he fed from Arin because Arin wanted to help. Again, as with you, he went overboard and.. almost killed Arin. I managed to stop him, but he'd turn ferril and wasn't listening to me. He fled the scene and I wanted to go after him, but I had to help Arin. When I went to look for Dan again I didn't find him until three days after... He was in a cabin not far from here actually..." She stopped and held the washcloth in the water for a while. "..And?" you asked softly, a quiet plead for her to continue. "I'll spare you the details... but he killed a family of five that owned the cabin and I found him hunched over them... He was so shocked... He kept asking what he'd become and what had happened... I had to carry him back crying because he couldn't move. Of course, it only got worse when he saw Arin again, saying he wasn't trustworthy to be around humans anymore and that he should be left alone..." she said sadly, almost on the verge of tears. She sniffled and wiped her face angrily. "It's not fair! he's such a good person! he doesn't deserve any of this, doesn't deserve to be monsters like we are!" she said raising her voice, tears starting to drop. 

You shifted a little and grabbed her hand. "You're not monsters... it's not your fault... I mean that's why I and Arin are here to feed you, so you don't have to kill or hurt anyone anymore, right?" you asked hopefully. She gripped your hand tightly and lowered her head. "You're a good person... you know that? I can see why he likes you" She said raising her head and smiling through her tear-covered face. "He's been so scared to get another thrall, but he knows he needs one. After what happened I tried to convince him. He's been on the search for one for almost a month before he found you. Everyone I suggested was either too slutty or not interesting for him, he wanted someone special, someone, that wouldn't have to be forced or put under." "Put under?" you asked. "Yeah, you know, magic." "You can do magic?" "Well, more like controlling people..." She said, looking to the side. "It's for... if your thrall disobeys you... so they calm down and such, that kinda thing" She tried to explain. You slowly nodded and grabbed the washcloth Suzy held. You started washing the rest of you. "So he's been looking for all this time..?" you asked. "Yeah, he wanted someone special, and I guess that means you're special," she said, looking at you with a smirk. You playfully shoved her, making both of you giggle. "Noooo now I'm wet!" she said. She grabbed the shampoo and the conditioner and started to wash your hair. 

You heard the doorbell go off and you looked at Suzy, who was still washing your hair. She just shrugged and looked at the door. She helped get the shampoo and conditioner out of your hair and helped you out of the bathtub, drying you off in the process. She helped you put your clothes on and you both walked downstairs to see who it was. When you turned the corner you saw Arin and Dan sitting on the couch with a man playing video games and chatting. You recognized the man actually...

"Barry! What are you doing here?" Suzy exclaimed and ran up to Barry to give him a hug. Now you remember, he was that guy that Ash was drinking with the night you met Dan. Barry and Suzy hugged for a bit then Barry looked up at you. He walked over to you and extended a hand. "Hi, I don't believe we've met, I'm Barry," he said shaking your hand with a smile. "Hi, I'm y/n," you said softly. Barry suddenly looked shocked. "y/n... as in... Ashes sister..?" You slowly nodded. "Is she ok?" you asked. Barry only nodded and smiled. "Yeah, she was worried about you actually..." you chuckled softly. "I highly doubt that..." you said, looking at the ground. "Well, I didn't know that 'someone' decided to kidnap you..." he said looking over at Danny with a stern look. Dan looked slightly offended and half shrugged and half made a what-the-fuck gesture as if he had no choice in the matter anyway. 

"I'm sorry if we tore you away from your home..." Barry said sighing. You waved him off and laughed slightly. "It's not like my life was that exciting anyway" "Well, 'someone' was only supposed to feed from you, but decided to go against me and lie anyway" Barry again looked at Dan, who now only folded his arms. "You know I was weak! don't blame me for taking her. She would have known!" Dan pouted. "Not if you would have knocked her out or something!" "Then she would have been defenseless! I didn't want to leave her like that!" Dan yelled back. Suzy stepped between them. "Alright, Alright! can we please not talk about her like she's a piece of meat!" She said looking sternly at the two, you both just crossed their arms and pouted. She sighed and looked up at Barry. "The real reason he took her is that he was interested in her" "Suzy!" Dan yelled, as if she just exposed his crush, though she kinda did. "And!" she put up her hand, interrupting Dan "she's been taking it very well, if anything she's the most understanding and helpful thrall Dan's ever had," She said, making you blush slightly at the comment. Barry looked at Dan and Suzy for a moment. "Well, that doesn't excuse his actions," he said. "Barry, she got him to feed from her yesterday..." Suzy said softly, then the room went quiet. 

"You... fed?" Barry looked up at Dan. he looked down at the floor and rubbed his neck. "I... almost lost control... but she snapped me out of it..." he said, starting to scratch his neck. "How far?" he asked and walked a bit closer to Dan. "...late stage..." Dan said, looking further into the ground, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact. "And she snapped you out of it? how?" Barry asked softly. "I... I don't know... I guess I just... didn't want to hurt her..." he said, finally looking up at Barry with sad and guilty eyes. Barry just sighed and walked up to Dan and hugged him. The hug took Dan by surprise, who stopped still and looked confused. Barry patted his head, then rubbed it slightly. "You did well... just.. be careful, alright?" Dan leaned a bit more into the hug and nodded. 

You didn't know what to do or say, you just stood there and watched. Suzy walked up to you and grabbed your arm softly. "come on, we should let them talk a bit" she whispered and lead you upstairs. You two sat down on her bed and you looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "Alright, so you remember Dan becoming ferril and dangerous? He kinda... ran into Barry along the way to that cabin... Barry said he tried to talk to Dan, but it was like talking to a wild animal... I think he saw something in Dan that made him.. so worried about him. he's been giving him blood bags ever since, but Dan refused to drink it." "because he'll turn back?" you asked. Suzy shrugged a bit. "more like it tastes disgusting, but anyway, Barry's been trying to take care of Dan ever since. That's the reason for the little emotional moment back there. Apparently, Dan doesn't go... ferril around you. I mean it might be because of something else too, but so far you're his best hope" She said looking up at you and smiling at you. "This is a lot to take in, so sorry for that." You shook your head. "No, it's alright." Apparently, you were much more valuable to Dan then you thought you were...


End file.
